


Гвадалахара

by Yavoria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavoria/pseuds/Yavoria
Summary: « — Это история не о искусстве, если что, — тянет Куроо. — Это история о том, как Бокуто застукал Акааши за кражей картины у себя в квартире и просто подарил ее ему» (с)Правила выживания в Джакарте, stupidhanz & adler.





	Гвадалахара

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Named_Juan  
> Тест-ридер - элли джин
> 
> Загадочная история Бокуто и Акааши в «Джакарте» не давала мне покоя, поэтому спустя два года — вот, мой вариант. Как выяснилось, текст я помню все-таки не наизусть, поэтому отступления имеют место, но сиськи, картина, и, главное, Бокуто и Акааши все-таки присутствуют.

 

В Гвадалахаре стояли жара и сушь. Акааши знал об этом, еще когда собирался сюда, но каждый час под палящим солнцем все равно казался вечностью. Не помогала ни легкая светлая одежда, на которую пришлось сменить привычные вещи, ни вода, ни полотенце под рукой: пара минут — и глаза снова заливало потом.

  
— Клиент не очень терпеливый, Акааши-кун, поэтому на то, чтобы достать картину, у тебя две недели, — звук в трубке немного потрескивал, но напрягало Акааши не это — посредник тянул слова, сбиваясь на акцент, и не торопился заканчивать разговор, хотя все самое важное — предмет сделки, цену и сроки — уже назвал. Это означало, что на конец разговора тот припас какие-то малоприятные подробности. — И еще кое-что.

Акааши вздохнул:

— Удиви меня.

— Я узнал, где полотно находится сейчас. Тебе не понравится.

— Мне уже не нравится. Говори и посмотрим, стоит ли заказ этих денег, — он точно стоил, иначе его вообще не стали бы беспокоить, но Акааши уже предчувствовал головную боль.

— Его приобрел около года назад Хорхе Мартинес Гарсия, глава картеля Хабальес.

Наркоторговцы. Мексика? Блеск.

  
Особняк Мартинеса стоял почти за чертой города, возле гор, и это было одновременно благословением и проклятием. В кипящем жизнью центре, где даже белых было немного, любой азиат привлекал внимание. Здесь же все было как на ладони — с одной стороны особняк окружали сплошь низкие частные дома, с другой были только каменистые холмы, поросшие редким кустарником, и найти подходящую точку для наблюдения было непросто. Акааши выбрал холмы — огромный, будто стоящий на ребре камень закрывал его от чужих глаз и даже позволял не лежать ничком часами, наблюдая за перемещением людей картеля по территории.

Хорхе Мартинеc был преступником того уровня, на котором и масштабы доходов, и их источники уже не скрывают, а вовсю наслаждаются всем, что можно купить. Огромный трехэтажный особняк с непонятно зачем пристроенными сбоку колоннами был окружен садом с тремя фонтанами, оранжереей и теннисным кортом и выглядел на фоне невзрачной окружающей действительности нелепо, как парень в костюме за три тысячи долларов на автобусной остановке в крошечном колумбийском городке.

  
— Знаю, что это не совсем твой профиль. Я помогу с информацией по картелю, с остальным разберешься сам.

— С чего бы?

— Я рассчитываю на щедрые комиссионные, поэтому хочу, чтобы ты успел, и не хочу, чтобы тебя пристрелили.

Справедливо.

— Договоримся.

— Еще кое-что. У Мартинеса найдется много интересных вещей, но отношение этих людей к безопасности уж слишком непредсказуемо. Сосредоточься на Веласкесе.

Акааши даже потерял на секунду дар речи. А потом постарался ответить в том же омерзительно-заботливом тоне, какой только что услышал:

— Ты сейчас со мной говоришь?

— Прости, — в трубке раздался смешок, и Акааши представил, как собеседник шутливо поднимает руки. — Ты — мой самый выгодный поставщик, прости мне это легкое беспокойство.

  
Внутри особняка царила пестрая безвкусица, собранная из безумно дорогих и абсолютно не подходящих друг к другу вещей. Тяжелым бронзовым подсвечникам, которые он прямо сейчас видел в бинокль, и правда можно было найти лучшее применение, как и напольной расписной вазе в углу комнаты, но интересовали Акааши совсем не они.

Картина висела в столовой на первом этаже. Красивая — на ней не очень одетая улыбчивая барышня в самом соку возлежала на кушетке в окружении цветов, винограда и амуров. Ходили слухи, что Мартинес был от красотки без ума и звал то ли Дейзи, то ли Лиззи.

На самом деле имени у изображенной Веласкесом «девушки в летнем саду» не было, хотя за три с лишним века ее как только не называли, зато был покупатель, готовый отдать за нее пять с половиной миллионов, если Акааши достанет полотно.

Чтобы сеньор Мартинес не слишком скучал по красавице, Акааши собирался оставить ему похожую. Язык бы не повернулся назвать это репродукцией, не говоря о подделке: Акааши купил ее за тридцать долларов возле выхода со станции на Канал-стрит, но был совершенно уверен, что ни хозяин особняка, ни его гости разницы не заметят.

Узорчатый кованый забор не выглядел серьезным препятствием, но забираться внутрь было действительно опасно — куда опаснее, чем в любой из музеев мира, потому что мексиканские наркоторговцы вряд ли вызовут полицию, если поймают у себя вора.

На подготовку ушла почти неделя. Акааши достал подробный план здания (спасибо архитектору и большое спасибо — его секретарю, который не всегда вспоминает о сигнализации), изучил расписание хозяина дома и его людей (спасибо собственному терпению) и узнал немного об их привычках (спасибо старым знакомым).

Охранник у задних ворот широко зевнул и лениво прошелся от одного столба до другого — за час до смены караула охрана обычно уже не делала полноценный обход, просто прохаживаясь туда-обратно на несколько метров. В следующий раз она должна была смениться к полуночи, и именно этим Акааши рассчитывал воспользоваться.

В объектив бинокля попала широкая спина в пропитанной потом рубашке, и Акааши почувствовал, как собственная одежда облепила тело — воздух казался прокаленным на сковородке, и кожу жгло от пота и сухого горячего ветра. Не отрываясь от наблюдения, он потянулся к бутылке с уже нагревшейся за день водой.

Хозяин дома показался в дверях, но не вышел, как обычно, на террасу, а только позвал внутрь болтающихся на площадке людей. Еще одна причина, почему ближайшая ночь была идеальна для визита: если добытая на днях информация была верна, этим вечером Мартинес вместе с большей частью своей охраны собирался встретиться с новым покупателем на полузаброшенной авиабазе в часе езды отсюда. Несколько часов времени были роскошью — при необходимости Акааши уложился бы и в двадцать минут, но за подвернувшуюся возможность был благодарен. Оставалось дождаться полуночи, когда особняк почти опустеет и — по виску сбежала очередная капля пота, — заодно спадет проклятая жара.

  
То, что ничего не идет по плану, стало понятно, как только он вернулся к холму. Акааши взобрался на него, стараясь двигаться аккуратнее, хотя смысла в этом было немного — судя по доносившимся со стороны особняка выстрелам и ругани, его вряд ли кто-то заметил бы.

Зрелище было... впечатляющим. По территории вокруг особняка носились люди — уже знакомые Акааши члены картеля, другие мексиканцы, стрелявшие по ним, еще кто-то в защитной форме, но едва ли военные. Все грохотало, звуки стрельбы и возмущенные возгласы почти не утихали, к особняку подъезжали машины — со всех сторон, потому что часть забора просто лежала на земле, будто сбитая с креплений.

Но самое главное — особняк полыхал. Окна первого этажа были выбиты, и через них виднелось пламя; на улицу валил дым. Вместе с домом, очевидно, горели и пять миллионов, и потраченное на подготовку время. Пальцы сводило от желания все равно забраться внутрь — в той суматохе, что творилась вокруг, его бы никто не заметил, но Акааши только крепче схватился за камень — пожар уже был слишком сильным, тепло касалось лица даже на таком расстоянии.

Снизу долетали обрывки фраз — на испанском, английском и даже, кажется, на японском, но разобрать получалось только отдельные слова. Можно было попробовать подобраться ближе, чтобы понять, что происходит. Можно было дождаться, пока все потушат, достать форму местной полиции и все-таки войти внутрь. Можно было...

Из окна первого этажа в задней части дома, выбив собой стекло, на лужайку выкатился человек, следом — еще один. Они тащили несколько плотно набитых сумок, на ходу отстреливаясь от людей Мартинеса: с картелем они явно не дружили. Добежав до ближайшей машины, судя по бамперу, как раз и протаранившей забор, они забросили внутрь сумки и запрыгнули туда сами, тут же трогаясь с места.

Джип начал забирать вверх, к холмам, виляя от летящих вдогонку пуль, и Акааши припал к земле, когда взгляд зацепился за торчащий из одной из сумок сверток. Не могло ведь быть, что —

Машина прокатилась мимо по неровной каменистой дороге меньше чем в метре слева, и в промежуток между выстрелами влетела ругань на паршивом английском:

— ... она мне в плечо упирается, нахрена мы ее взяли?

— Сам же сказал, красивая!

Как только джип скрылся за пригорком, Акааши бросился, не разгибаясь, к собственной машине.

  
***  
Уходить от мексиканцев пришлось долго и нудно. Казалось бы, горящая вилла и перестрелка — достойное развлечение, чтобы забыть о Бокуто с компанией, но увы. До самой границы с Пуэблой им то и дело стреляли по колесам, а пару человек вообще пришлось выпихивать из самолета уже на взлете. В Перу они сели без проблем, и потом до самого предгорья было тихо, но Бокуто все равно не мог отделаться от ощущения взгляда в спину.

Наконец, почти трое суток спустя, они оказались на своей территории. База в Бразилии была его любимой — большой двухэтажный дом, спрятанный в густом лесу на востоке Журуэны. Тут и дышалось по-другому — сухая, выжженная солнцем земля Мексики ему не нравилась. Будила неприятные воспоминания.

Коноха рядом бросил в ноги рюкзак, с удовольствием потянулся, чуть не двинув ладонью по носу, и протянул ехидно и понимающе:

— Дом, милый дом!

— Пошли уже внутрь, — раздался за спиной недовольный голос Куроо. Он дикую, первозданную природу не любил, последние полдня — особенно сильно.

Куроо был крутым, Бокуто не мог представить друга лучше. С ним в любой заднице было гораздо веселее, и шансы на выживание здорово возрастали, потому что у Куроо всегда находился отличный план. Но джунгли грозили его доконать, потому что, как выяснилось, Куроо ненавидел змей. Он матерился всю дорогу с тех пор, как увидел одну поперек тропинки, и не отрывал глаз от земли под ногами. Бокуто оставалось только фыркать потише — в конце концов, у каждого свои слабости.

— Боишься, что тебя все-таки сожрет какая-нибудь местная анаконда? — Коноха прищурился, как всегда когда готовился поделиться чем-то любопытным и ни капли не утешительным. Бокуто не переставал удивляться, откуда тот знает столько ерунды обо всем подряд. — Ты, кстати, в курсе, что они ползают не только по земле? Иногда они забираются на нижние ветки деревьев, чтобы погреться на солнце.

Куроо ответил полным ненависти стоном, и Бокуто немедленно снова проникся к нему сочувствием.

— Заткнись, сколько можно, — Широфуку закатила глаза — на змей ей было плевать, а вот Куроо с самого знакомства почему-то не нравился. — Они все расползлись от твоего нытья.

— Ладно вам, главное, что от мексиканцев отделались, — Бокуто снова тряхнул головой, отгоняя паранойю. Из леса не доносилось ни одного лишнего или неправильного звука. — А ползучих гадов везде хватает. К тому же, — он поднял повыше сумки, которые держал в обеих руках, — мы не с пустыми руками, хэй! Можем теперь зваться «Новые конкистадоры»!

Ответом ему были два одинаково нахмуренных лица и приподнятая бровь Куроо. Бокуто был полон решимости все-таки придумать команде крутое название, но пока ни один вариант не получил единогласного одобрения. Даже сочувствия не встретил!

— «Ревущие коммандос» были лучше, — снисходительно заметила Широфуку, поправляя ремень на плече.

— Ага, только мы будем «бегущие». От мексиканцев, — Коноха подобрал свой рюкзак. — Пойдем уже внутрь, на мне три слоя интернациональной грязи.

  
— Думаешь, Мартинес не станет нас искать? — Куроо стоял, привалившись спиной к косяку, и устало щурился на свет.

Коноха сразу занял душ на первом этаже, Широфуку нырнула в кладовую, а Куроо, кажется, было слишком лень выбирать, чего он хочет больше — поесть или вымыться. Бокуто решил сначала оттащить добычу в кабинет — деньги еще нужно было перебрать и пересчитать перед тем, как убрать в сейф, но оставлять их у порога было не дело.

— Ему там сейчас люди нужнее. Он вообще погорячился, отправив за нами ребят.

— Две сумки зеленых американских президентов — серьезный аргумент, — Куроо подошел ближе и сунул нос в одну из их, но вместо денег вытащил торчавший сбоку сверток и осторожно, даже бережно как-то, развернул на столе. — Куда повесишь красавицу?

Они с Куроо метались по особняку, решая, куда выпрыгнуть, чтобы не в огонь и не под обстрел, когда увидели ее — смазливую девицу с открытой грудью, глядевшую на них с картины над камином. Столовая горела, и шансов уцелеть в пожаре у девицы было немного, так что они прихватили ее с собой.

— Да хоть прямо сюда, — Бокуто махнул рукой на стену над столом.

Куроо пораженно распахнул глаза:

— И оставишь грустить одну? Ты тут и не бываешь почти, одно слово — кабинет! — он обвиняюще ткнул Бокуто пальцем в грудь, отпустив край картины, и тот загнулся, будто девчонка все-таки решила прикрыться.

— Тогда в спальню, над кроватью, — он фыркнул, отпихнул руку Куроо и закинул свою ему на плечи. — Пойдем вниз, я чувствую запах еды.

Еда и правда была — вяленое мясо, рыба, сносно выглядевшие бургеры и пицца, не говоря про гору снеков. Бокуто не помнил, чтобы у них было столько всего, но вряд ли Широфуку позвонила в службу доставки. Просто в том, что касалось добычи еды, она была лучшей. С ней Бокуто не боялся умереть с голоду.

Посреди стола возвышалась пара бутылок виски, и Бокуто в предвкушении потер ладони друг о друга — вечер намечался отличный.

  
— Потому что вы ненормальные оба, — заявил Коноха совершенно спокойно, как будто уже смирился. — Забор можно было за три минуты снять с креплений двумя точечными взрывами, нахрена вы в него въехали?

— Но он ведь упал! — возразил Бокуто, подтверждая свои слова взмахом стакана. — И трех минут не понадобилось.

— Умный в гору не пойдет... — кивнул Коноха понимающе, и Куроо тут же то ли подхватил, то ли перебил:

—... умный в гору побежит! — шутка показалась просто идеальной, и Бокуто довольно заржал, подхватывая уже слегка пьяный смех Куроо, когда что-то за окном привлекло его взгляд.

Не движение, просто... тень?

Бокуто встал, роняя на стол стакан с недопитым виски, но на вопросительный взгляд Широфуку только отмахнулся:

— Я отлить, — и вывалился в коридор.

Тормошить остальных не хотелось — если это только его паранойя, то все настроение зря испортит, а если нет... Снаружи сюда реально было попасть только через входную дверь, в окнах, хоть и панорамных, стояли двойные пуленепробиваемые стекла, и если только никто не приволок сюда пулемет, врасплох их не застанут.

Тепловые датчики, которые они не стали отключать вместе с сигнализацией, показывали, кроме их дружной компании, всего одного человека — на втором этаже. Аккуратно и без лишнего шума вытащив пистолет из брошенной в коридоре кобуры, Бокуто двинулся вверх по лестнице.

Гость обнаружился в кабинете — в полумраке Бокуто хорошо видел нависшую над столом фигуру. Из окна, которое они с Куроо не открывали, тянуло прохладой. Осторожно переступив ногами по ковру, Бокуто щелкнул предохранителем и включил свет.

Незнакомец дернулся и напряженно замер, подчеркнуто медленно выпрямился и поднял руки. Ростом почти с Бокуто и при этом раза в два тоньше, он двигался так аккуратно, как у самого Бокуто получалось плохо — с его габаритами лучше выходило выбивать двери и окна, а не тихо в них пролезать.

Он шагнул ближе, больше на таясь, — наоборот, так, чтобы его движение было хорошо слышно, — и прижал дуло к кудрявому затылку. Поймать здесь одиночку было странно. Мексиканцы могли и заморочиться с заказом — да много кто мог, — но парень на наемника не тянул. Впрочем, Бокуто был готов к сюрпризам.

— Руки за голову. Двигать ими не советую, — взгляд съехал вниз, на сильную спину и бедра, и Бокуто подтолкнул носком чужой ботинок, вынуждая расставить ноги шире. — Вообще лучше не двигайся.

Он прошелся второй ладонью по плечам, рукам до кистей, прохлопал корпус и, наклонившись, ноги, не забывая про отвороты ботинок. Гость оказался пуст. На поясе болтались несколько крючков и горсть каких-то железок, похожих на когти Росомахи, в чехле на бедре обнаружился набор отмычек. Интересненько.

— Повернись, — негромко велел Бокуто, отходя назад.

Незнакомец подчеркнуто медленно развернулся, удивляя Бокуто второй раз за десять минут, теперь — разрезом глаз: нижняя часть лица была закрыта высоким воротом, но глаза Бокуто видел хорошо — темные, раскосые.

Оружие, в принципе, можно было убирать — стрелять вряд ли придется, — но Бокуто только вернул на место предохранитель и отвел руку в сторону.

— Сними это, — он махнул рукой с пистолетом, показывая на ворот, и парень вздрогнул, — и рассказывай, зачем пришел.

Парень медленно, будто нехотя — оно и понятно, Бокуто бы тоже был не в восторге, — потянул ворот вниз, все еще поглядывая на ствол, и Бокуто завис, глядя на его лицо.

Он видел в своей жизни разных людей — симпатичных и просто миловидных, знойных красавиц, за которыми тянуло пойти, и тех, чья красота почти отталкивала, но такого еще не встречал.

На парня хотелось смотреть, не отрываясь: тонкие черты, будто кистью на бумаге нарисованные, спокойное лицо, только губы поджаты недовольно, будто его не поймали в чужом кабинете над кучей денег, а так, максимум такси упустил, — но взгляд метался между лицом Бокуто и оружием у него в руках.

До него хотелось дотронуться. Бокуто, бывало, хотелось потрогать других людей — он вообще был очень тактильным, но обычно совсем не в таких ситуациях, как эта. Только вот если бы в горящем особняке три дня назад они с Куроо увидели этого парня, Бокуто взял бы с собой его, а не картину — прости, малышка.

Парень напрягся под его взглядом и что-то сказал, но Бокуто не услышал ни слова. Видно, поняв, что собеседник из него сейчас не ахти, тот просто кивнул на картину, и до Бокуто дошло:

— Так ты за девицей? Серьезно?

— Это Веласкес, — произнес парень явно осуждающе, и Бокуто стало смешно.

— Да неважно. Ты серьезно полез сюда за ней? — спросил он, стараясь не заржать, но получалось так себе. Они брались за разные заказы, но чтобы из-за какой-то картины вломиться на базу к до зубов вооруженным ребятам — да он бы и задницы не поднял ради этого. Кстати, о ребятах. — Ты знаешь, кто я?

— Нет, — ответил парень так равнодушно, что задел за живое. Не то чтобы Бокуто собирался хвастаться, но — можно было хоть поинтересоваться, к кому собираешься лезть в дом? — Я видел вас с другом у Мартинеса, когда вы забрали картину.

— Ты серьезно даже не — стой, ты что, собирался лезть за ней к Мартинесу? Один?! — Бокуто расхохотался, больше даже не пытаясь сдержаться. Их там было четверо, и, если начистоту, унести оттуда ноги они смогли лишь потому, что у картеля в тот вечер было полно других гостей. Только знать о них заранее парень не мог — их ведь они с Куроо пригласили.

Незнакомец бросил быстрый взгляд на окно и следом — на Бокуто, явно прикидывая, успеет ли добежать и прыгнуть прежде, чем тот вскинет руку с пистолетом. Правильным ответом было «нет», но смелость и безрассудство — почему-то хотелось верить, что это не отчаяние, — должны были вознаграждаться.

— Можешь взять ее. — Встретив непонимающий взгляд, Бокуто махнул рукой на стол: — Картину.

Повисла неловкая пауза, будто он сказал что-то дурацкое или пошутил несмешно — а он, между прочим, от чистого сердца предлагал. Постепенно до воришки, кажется, начало доходить, что это не шутка, — и вот уже он смотрел на Бокуто как на сумасшедшего.

— Я... могу взять картину? — зачем-то уточнил он, уже потянувшись к ней рукой.

— Можешь, — согласно кивнул Бокуто.

— И что я должен для этого сделать?

Ох, это было просто. Требовать денег — глупость, вряд ли парень прихватил с собой чековую книжку, да Бокуто и не нуждался, — предлагать не слишком удачливому воришке украсть для него что-то он тоже не собирался, но кое-чего Бокуто хотелось прямо сейчас.

— Назови мне свое имя.

Это, решил Бокуто, будет не слишком большой платой. Их знакомство началось не слишком приятно — со взлома и оружия у затылка, но лучшая дружба в жизни Бокуто началась с драки, так что и сейчас еще можно было все исправить.

Осторожно сворачивающие картину руки замерли.

— Мое имя? — зачем-то уточнил парень, и одновременно с этим с первого этажа раздался голос Куроо, от которого они оба вздрогнули:

— Бо, ты чего там застрял? На красотку свою любуешься?

В каком-то смысле так и было, но отвечать Бокуто не стал — в любом случае, он скоро спустится сам.

— У вас интересная манера заводить знакомства. — Тонкие пальцы продолжили сворачивать картину в рулон — немного торопливо, но очень бережно. Бокуто следил за этими движениями, как загипнотизированный.

Легким хлопком сравняв край полотна, парень потянулся вниз, и Бокуто увидел тубус, который до этого от него закрывали ноги незванного гостя.

— Почему нет? Тем более...

— Бо?.. — снова раздалось снизу. На фоне по-прежнему звучал пьяный смех, но в голосе Куроо явно мелькнули напряженные нотки: промолчать означало быть засранцем — и вызвать сюда вооруженную подмогу.

— Уже иду! — руки коснулось легкое движение воздуха.

Он только слегка развернул корпус, но этой секундной заминки хватило, чтобы парень оказался у окна, снова с поднятым воротом и тубусом в руках. Темнота снаружи как будто поглотила его — Бокуто едва успел сделать шаг вперед, как тот уже был снаружи.

— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — и скользнул вниз.

Бокуто даже топнул со злости, хотя ковер под ногами все равно заглушил звук. Когда он подошел к окну, внизу, разумеется, никого не было, да и вообще вокруг, насколько можно было различить в темноте.

Было отвратительно обидно — и совсем не из-за девчонки в виноградных зарослях.

  
***  
Полотно лежало на дубовом столе из грубо обработанных досок. Длинные узловатые пальцы в третий раз прошлись по левому краю, разглаживая все еще немного заметный залом, и снова замерли. Вернулись к мелкой, но хорошо различимой подписи внизу картины. Акааши перевел взгляд на окно, сдерживая вздох.

Едва ли Имаёши проверял крепость его нервов. Просто любое его слово или жест всегда имели этот легкий издевательский оттенок, а момент первоначальной оценки всегда был непростым, даже если подлинность вещи никто не оспаривал.

Пейзаж за огромными, метров пять в высоту, панорамными окнами разнообразием не баловал — обычный индустриальный пригород. Имаёши снимал — или купил, Акааши никогда не интересовался — второй этаж бывшей полиграфической фабрики, и сейчас с его высоты из окна были видны только крыши и верхние этажи окружающих зданий да вышки электростанции вдалеке.

Куда большее буйство красок, видов и текстур творилось внутри — место работы Имаёши напоминало одновременно склад, старую полузаброшенную квартиру огромных размеров и лавку старьевщика. Весь этаж был одним большим залом, где в произвольном порядке были расставлены шкафы без дверей и задних стенок, явно оставшиеся от прошлых хозяев. Увидеть на полках там можно было все что угодно: старые книги — букинистические изыски вроде томика Данте начала восемнадцатого века и потрепанные покетбуки, неполный сервиз из тонкого фарфора рядом с копеечной керамикой, свертки с полотнами, к которым Акааши хотел и одновременно боялся прикоснуться, и безвкусные розовые светильники, которым наверняка были полны все магазины в Америке лет двадцать назад...

— Похоже, все в порядке. — Имаёши наконец отошел от стола и упал в кресло за другой, рабочий и заваленный всем подряд, напротив которого и сидел Акааши. — Есть несколько небольших примятостей, но серьезно картина не пострадала. Не думал, что ты ее достанешь.

— Почему нет? Это не самый сложный заказ, который я выполнял, — с технической точки зрения, заглядывать в запасники европейских музеев было куда сложнее. С другой стороны — в какой это момент он перестал считать за дополнительную сложность то, сколько раз в него могли выстрелить за те несколько дней?..

— Разве? Я помню, где, по слухам, хранилась картина. Неделю назад в Мексике наделали столько шума, что даже на Западном побережье отозвалось. Я уже было решил, что картина утеряна.

Беззаботный тон Имаёши был настолько фальшивым, что не обманул бы даже полуглухую старушку. Акааши с большим удовольствием ответил бы на прямой вопрос, но прямые вопросы Имаёши не жаловал.

— Насколько я понял, — аккуратно подбирая слова, начал Акааши, — в Гвадалахаре произошло столкновение каких-то местных группировок. Я не вдавался в подробности. Не знал, что у вас есть интерес в этом бизнесе.

— Чур меня, — фыркнул Имаёши. — Только информация и предметы искусства. Проблема в том, — его голос снова стал тише и серьезней, и Акааши охватило абсурдное желание грохнуть чем-нибудь по столу или просто встать и уйти: этот заказ дорого обошелся его душевному равновесию, — что, по моей информации, в конфликте участвовали не только местные бизнесмены. Все время, что я тебя знаю, ты работал один. Завел себе новых друзей, Акааши-кун?

От воспоминаний об упирающемся в затылок «дружеском» дуле пистолета начал разбирать смех, но Акааши усилием воли заглушил его до короткой кривоватой усмешки:

— Я все еще работаю один. И кто бы это ни был, они мне не друзья.

Имаёши смотрел на него, не мигая, и Акааши даже подался немного вперед, встречая его взгляд. То и дело всплывающие в памяти абсурдные картинки, обрывки фраз, сказанных и услышанных им посреди бразильских лесов, поднимали внутри бурю неопознанных эмоций, но фактически скрывать от Имаёши ему было нечего — это были не его друзья. Даже не знакомые — поиск по обрывкам имен ничего не дал, если это вообще были имена, а полезных знакомств среди наркоторговцев у Акааши, к сожалению или к счастью, не было.

Зато, кажется, были у Имаёши.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он, снова откидываясь в кресле. — Твои отношения с другими людьми — не мое дело, но, сам понимаешь, предметами роскоши клиенты предпочитают обзаводиться без скандалов, а то, что случилось в Мексике, тихой работой не назовешь. Говорят, ее бывший хозяин, — Имаёши кивнул на полотно, — готов отдать последнее за головы тех, кто это устроил. Хорошо, что картина нигде не засветилась.

— Если бы она засветилась, я бы ее сюда не привез. Но к слову о других людях: не поделитесь, кто еще там был, кроме местных?

Имаёши посмотрел на него оценивающе и вздохнул:

— Я знаю не так уж много. Но если получу свои пятнадцать процентов сразу, а не после покупки, могу и поделиться.

— Ваши двенадцать, — невозмутимо поправил Акааши. Изначально договаривались на десять, но информация бесплатной не была. — И шесть — до сделки.

Вообще-то, оплачивать услуги посредника до получения денег от покупателя было рискованно, но с Имаёши они работали в атмосфере взаимной выгоды уже больше двух лет, и на памяти Акааши найденные им люди ни разу не отказывались от заказов.

— Чудесно, Акааши-кун, — улыбнулся Имаёши так довольно, будто Акааши без боя согласился на пятнадцать. В начале их знакомства от этой улыбки сводило челюсть, потом Акааши привык и перестал обращать внимание. Игнорировать страсть Имаёши к хонорификам прямо посреди английской речи было сложнее. Тем временем тот жестом фокусника извлек из груды случайных вещей на столе блок со стикерами и оторвал один. — Информации у меня и правда немного, но именем и кое-чем еще я могу с тобой поделиться.

*  
На листке было имя и номер телефона — не густо, но Акааши хватило. Потянув за эту ниточку и сославшись на Имаёши, он получил доступ к копии досье с грифом Интерпола. Внушительного досье, лежавшего теперь кипой темноватых ксерокопий на полу его съемной квартиры.

Количество страниц впечатляло само по себе, но содержание было еще более впечатляющим. Громко, вызывающе и максимально незаконно — таков, видимо, был девиз Бокуто Котаро и его друзей. Их имена и фото тоже мелькали в деле, и в стремлении наделать побольше шума они от Бокуто явно не отставали.

Никогда раньше Акааши не связывался с такими людьми — наоборот, старался держаться как можно дальше. Атмосфера непрекращающийся пальбы и взрывов, которую они создавали — и в Гвадалахаре он в этом убедился, — была бессмысленной угрозой жизни и здорово мешала работать. Красть у них было еще опаснее. В тишине и пустоте квартиры воспоминания о вылазке в Бразилию больше напоминали нарезку из какого-то второсортного фильма — попытка проникновения без хоть сколько-нибудь продуманного плана, щелчок предохранителя за спиной, странный разговор с хозяином дома...

Акааши невероятно повезло: тот был то ли слишком пьян, то ли ни капли не разбирался в предметах искусства, раз позволил ему уйти с полотном. Последнее было больше похоже на правду — картину везли как попало, явно не заботясь о сохранности. Но все же, отдать ее просто так тому, кто влез за ней в твой дом... странным человеком был этот Бокуто Котаро.

То и дело в памяти всплывало дурацкое предложение познакомиться. Именно предложение — несмотря на оружие в руках, говорил Бокуто до абсурдного миролюбиво, и искреннего любопытства в голосе было больше, чем Акааши мог ожидать. Его имя — вопрос на пять миллионов долларов. Это даже льстило.

Акааши бы покривил душой, если бы сказал, будто ему просто стало любопытно, с кем он столкнулся в погоне за картиной, — хорошо, что Имаёши не спрашивал. Может быть, охота за предметами искусства все-таки сделала из него адреналинового наркомана, а может, наоборот, раньше его жизнь была размеренной и скучной, но каждый раз от воспоминаний о встрече на затерянной в джунглях базе по телу проходила дрожь.

История с Веласкесом была одним большим профессиональным провалом, который чуть не обошелся ему слишком дорого. Стоило сделать из нее выводы — никаких непродуманных вылазок, никакой работы там, где все стреляют и орут, никаких путешествий по Латинской Америке без техники с голосовым переводом, — а про остальное забыть. Остальное — почему-то не ощущение прижатого к затылку дула пистолета, а смех хозяина дома и его странная внешность, его взгляд, под которым Акааши чувствовал себя голым, — забываться не желало никак и даже ночью не уходило из мыслей.

Сердце бешено колотилось от адреналина, когда он выскочил из окна, чудом уцепившись за откос и съехав вниз по стене, и, кажется, до сих пор не успокоилось. Светить лицом было ужасно глупо; то, как Бокуто Котаро смотрел на него, когда заставил его обернуться... Ни одна спецслужба мира не разыскивала Акааши Кейджи, никто не рассылал ориентировок с его лицом, за его голову никто не предлагал огромных денег. Бокуто не мог его узнать и все же смотрел так, будто только в этот момент действительно его увидел.

Акааши отложил в сторону просмотренную несколько раз папку, оставив сверху несколько самых любопытных страниц. Досье оставляло открытыми множество вопросов, но на них мог бы ответить, пожалуй, только Бокуто Котаро.

Закатное небо над Вест-Сайдом подернулось легкой дымкой. Разум Акааши, возможно, тоже был затуманен — сам он не поручился бы за его ясность, когда открыл ноутбук и начал планировать новое путешествие.

  
На этот раз с сигнализацией пришлось повозиться: двойная система оповещения, замаскированная точка доступа снаружи — Акааши уже встречал такие, но не сказать, что был к ним привычен.

Можно было попробовать войти через дверь, но уже знакомый путь через окно выглядел привычнее и безопаснее, а при дневном свете оказался еще и проще.

В доме стояла абсолютная тишина. Можно было бы решить, что внутри просто никого не нет, если бы Акааши не знал наверняка, что Бокуто Котаро и Коноха Акинори — его имя и фото тоже нашлись в документах, — никуда не уходили с базы со вчерашнего вечера. Значит, просто не любили ранних подъемов.

Можно было, конечно, просто пройти до конца по коридору и постучать в дверь спальни, но то, что Бокуто не выстрелил в него в прошлый раз, не значило, что сдержится в этот. Что, если прерванный сон разозлит его больше украденной картины? А может, он и картину Акааши не простил, и тогда не было никакой разницы, ждать пули здесь или все-таки разбудить Бокуто.

Но на случай, если тот все же не станет стрелять сразу, а решит поговорить, у Акааши была для него любопытная информация: Имаёши не соврал, Мартинес и правда объявил охоту на Бокуто Котаро и его команду. Сумма за их головы была обещана внушительная, и, может быть, Бокуто и сам об этом давно знал, но если до заповедных лесов Бразилии новости доходили не так быстро — у Акааши был шанс расплатиться и за картину, и за сохранённую ему жизнь.

Дверь бесшумно открылась, прерывая поток его размышлений. Или у Бокуто было превосходное чутье, или Акааши был не таким тихим, как считал.

Первым в просвете появилось дуло пистолета, и Акааши тяжело сглотнул — к направленному на него оружию он все-таки не привык и не хотел бы. Следом показался сам Бокуто — серьезный, будто и не спал пять минут назад, но с примятыми после сна волосами и явно не успевший натянуть футболку.

В прошлый раз было не до того, а теперь, при дневном свете в глаза бросалось, насколько не равны были их габариты. Бокуто будто заполнил собой разом все пространство, и в кабинете резко стало теснее и жарче. Из досье Акааши знал, что у Бокуто нет татуировок — и действительно, слегка загорелую кожу расчерчивали тут и там только короткие неровные шрамы. От него веяло неотвратимостью и чистой, грубой силой: хотелось сбежать и одновременно — остаться.

Несколько секунд ничего не менялось. Потом Бокуто проморгался и медленно опустил оружие, о котором Акааши на мгновение успел забыть. Он перевел дух.

— Ты?.. У меня больше нет картин. — Бокуто развел руками и глянул так расстроенно, будто и правда мог этим разочаровать. Сам Акааши считал, что и без них здесь все равно было, на что посмотреть.

— Я обещал имя в обмен на картину. Акааши Кейджи.


End file.
